


Cheating

by Sid45ultra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid45ultra/pseuds/Sid45ultra
Summary: Cor Leonis is hunting the most dangerous game on all of Eos. He is hunting Ardyn Izunia.I write so much sad I wanted to write something happy. These guys need some happy.





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am and I am dyslexic. I usually write some really angry stuff, but I wanted to write something happy for the first time ever. Please enjoy.

Cor Leonis was a survivor. He always had been. It had been his blessing and his curse and had earned him the nickname of Immortal. He had trained relentlessly to claim the title of master swordsman as well, but that did not mean he had neglected other weapons.

The gun felt odd in his hand, lighter than he had expected. He looked down the barrel, lining up the sights on his target. The red haired man was unaware of his presence, his back turned as he searched for Cor. The Immortal's finger tightened on the trigger, but he hesitated. There was no honor in shooting a man in the back, not even if that man was Ardyn Izunia. He moved his arm back to vertical and ducked behind cover. He knew Ardyn was hunting for him as well and didn't dare give away his position with the bright flash of his gun. He slid slowly across the wall he was currently backed against, making for a doorway that would allow him to move closer.

He had followed Ardyn into an old dilapidated apartment building, hoping to catch him off guard. Unfortunately the other man had seen him and the game of cat and mouse had begun. Cor was unsure of who was the cat and who was the mouse in this particular scenario.

Floorboards creaked and he stiffened. He strained his ears listening, trying to determine if the noise had been the building settling or Ardyn's foot steps. Fear gripped his heart briefly but he controlled it. It wasn't the first time he had been hunted, and it would not be the last. The sound did not repeat. Cor breathed a sigh of relief and rounded the corner.

His eyes met with Ardyn's grin and the barrel of a gun only a few inches from his forehead.

"You're good." Ardyn said, his voice low and gloating. 

"But not good enough." The grin widened and Ardyn pulled the trigger.

Cor flinched as a bright orange dart popped from the end of the gun and smacked him dead center in the forehead. It had a suction cup on one end and it stuck there for a few seconds before falling.

"You cheated." Cor grumbled as he bent to pick up the dart.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Ardyn gasped in mock outrage.

Cor stood only to be hit again in the face again, this time in the chin. The dart did not stick, instead falling onto his worn shoes.

"You're not getting away with that!" Cor exclaimed as loudly as anyone, even Ardyn Izunia first heir to the throne of Lucis, had heard Cor exclaim. The Crownguard man lunged at Ardyn, toy gun in his hand momentarily forgotten. Ardyn yelped as Cor tackled him. The two landed in a pile of limbs and scarves. Ardyn laughed, deep and happy as Cor worked his way to straddle the older man. Once he was firmly sitting on Ardyn's chest, Cor leaned forward to lightly settle their foreheads together. Their free hands found each other, fingers slotting together perfectly. Ardyn smiled, the expression caused his eyes to crinkle at the edges.

Gently Cor lowered his face to kiss his long time love. It was a slow kiss, lacking the fire of youth but full of the adoration they shared. It didn't go on long, it did not need to. Cor sat up, supporting most of his weight on his knees.

"I love you Ardyn." Cor said. Simple words, ones he did not say enough. Ardyn sighed in contentment.

"And I lov-"

_POP!_

A dart was loosed from Cor's gun, hitting Ardyn directly in the forehead. He sputtered and was too shocked to stop Cor's laugh of triump. The Immortal suddenly sprang from on top of Ardyn and dashed away laughing.

Ardyn was not stunned for long. He scrambled to his feet and took off after Cor.

"Now that is cheating!" He hollered as he ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Serious debate about whether it would be Nerf guns or paintball, but A) I don't see either of them going paintballing, and B) paintball is super painful.


End file.
